


路人/William Afton (PWP)

by LapisIris



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisIris/pseuds/LapisIris
Summary: 中国语醉酒，mob，PWP，非自愿性行为，无cp，轻微父子，安卓Michael Afton。





	路人/William Afton (PWP)

William Afton的酒量并不差，酒品也并不糟糕。显然他是会细心的控制酒精摄入量的那一类。但不能排除发生意外的可能性，例如思维迟钝后的丧失警惕。

说的通俗一点就是他被陌生人灌了。

不知道对他们来说这算是撞了好运中了头彩还是掉了陷阱呢？

其中一人的目光落在他身上就撕不下来，William Afton有能力将自己藏身于各色人群之中，但他藏不住那始终和周遭环境有如隔了一层墙的气质。

如果只是草草扫过，他身上那点若有若无的违和感总是会被忽视。等意识到他的不对劲时已经无处搜寻他的身影。

只不过他们是带着搜寻猎物的目的。恶劣一点他们的行为也可以称作捡尸体。

从这方面来看不能不说他们的运气很不错。他们发现William的时候他的大脑已经被酒精麻痹了，虽然思维尚还清晰但他的警惕性下降的可不是一星半点。因此他可以说是很愚蠢的接受了他们试探性的邀请。这使他看起来像个乖巧的会被上级压榨的小员工。

为了取得信任及信息他们会同对方聊天，但William的回答始终模模糊糊含糊其辞。他习惯这样，模糊的说辞张口就来。这让他们感觉踢到了钢板，这是他们难得吃一次瘪。好在William的警惕性近乎清零，他们轻易就把他灌到神志不清并且带了出来。

几人把他围在巷子里，一人拍拍他的脸用荤话调笑他的长相。William从喉咙里滑出几个没意义的嗯之后就没了动静。他对这群人的行动表现的无动于衷。

挫败感让几人恼羞成怒。那人收了嬉皮笑脸抓住他的衣领把他压在生了青苔的墙上，质问他有没有搞清楚状况，结果William只是抬起并不明亮的眼就没了下文。

也许无作为是可以被曲解为“默认”。

他不矮，但也算不得高。扯住头发能刚好让他抬起头而低不下去。自认为得到默认的人找着借口压下道德的约束同时也扒掉了织物的阻挡。

冰凉的空气直接接触让被酒精泡得滚烫的身体骤然紧绷却没能冻醒William的大脑。他浑浑噩噩的不知东南西北只是本能地向着温热的人体靠拢。

这可真的出乎了他们的意料，这人看起来本该更知廉耻。但奈何他的神经早就断裂在了烈酒的浸泡中。

当真正好合了他们的心意，一人拍拍William的脸颊示意他张嘴。隔着厚厚一层玻璃也不知他的眼神有没有看向这边。总之似乎因为大脑的混沌导致了他无法顺利处理接收到的信息，William的动作缓慢而且卡带。

好歹他还是照做了。

男人将他粗壮的阴茎送进他口中，不带停顿地向里深入。不出意外，William还是皱起了眉。他的身体在本能的排斥那根不该进来的异物。然而喉咙的收缩动作和唇舌无力的抵抗带给侵犯者的只可能是更多的快感。被他“伺候”舒服的男人按住他想逃离的头就交代在深处。William被呛得一直在咳。

真难得，他现在还没清醒。他们可以更过分一点。

这人是不出声的。除了被呛出的咳嗽和几声轻微的气音他就没发出过任何一点声音。无疑，这让他们产生了些许挫败感。好在他的皮相足够好，生了一副好皮囊。足够的赏心悦目倒也足以让他们忽略掉他不肯出声的坏毛病。

当一人托起他的身体深深刺入他体内享受被紧密包裹的感觉时，有人凑在William耳边低声说了什么。他还是会对荤话起反应，William似乎被不间断的污言秽语刺激的绷不住，他呜咽一声身子更软了下去。耸动腰胯的男人捞起他发软的身子调整到更方便的姿势。

当男人松开他心满意足的退出后又一人接替了那人的位置。刚经历过激烈性事的肠道再次受到侵犯，William一个哆嗦终于出了声。细小的声音却被身后的人听得一清二楚，嘴上夹着荤话调笑他，身下发了狠的动作却是势必要逼出他更多的浪叫。可惜的是William的嘴比保险柜还严。男人只好泄愤般地施暴。就是掐的他身上青紫一片也没再逼出一点点叫喊。

而接连的性事让他的眼镜被蹭掉了，这让他终于绷不住让人心生挫败的表情。失去眼镜后眼前的一切都是轮廓模糊不清的大色块，像隔着厚厚一层磨砂玻璃。他现在和瞎了也没什么区别。分不清地面墙壁也分不清眼前移动的色块是人还是其他什么。几乎不可视物的状态终于让他慌了神。

受惊的模样终于使得William丧失了那一点点微妙的上位感，似乎他身上那层不可摧毁硬壳子终于被敲碎成了庸粉。现在仅仅是触摸的挑逗都能让他露出瑟缩的表情。这才是激起这群人施虐心的引信。他们热衷于戏弄丧失视觉是弱者，热衷于享受他藏不住的惊慌和失去控制的低鸣。

就像William被酒精浇到失去警惕，他们也因为沉迷欺压上位者的快感而失去对周遭的注意力。他们永远都不会知道这只是一时兴起的行为却是招惹了一个什么样的人。这算不算是牡丹花下死做鬼也风流呢？大概连鬼都做不成了。

William造的东西在处理废弃物这方面永远都那么的干净利落。William听着动静去找唯一还站立着的人形色块，不知道是理智还没回来还是已经清醒了，他没露出在乎自己现在凄惨处境的样子。来寻着他来的人似乎也不怎么关心他找到William时他是什么状态，他只是有意无意提醒这个人他有多么不堪。经常性的，怕是已经是很久之后。而上位者始终保持着上位者的样子，他从来没有做出过有失身份的事情。直到死都没有过。

end


End file.
